A reinforced membrane is used in fields requiring ion exchange capacity, such as cells, sensors, and the like, and particularly, the reinforced membrane has been used as an ion exchange membrane of a fuel cell, a chemical sensor, a flow battery, or the like.
Recently, as the depletion of existing energy resources such as oil and coal is predicted, the need for energy that may replace the energy resources has been increased, and there is a growing interest in fuel cells, metal secondary batteries, flow batteries, and the like as one of the alternative energies.
As one of the alternative energies, the fuel cell has high efficiency and does not discharge pollutants such as NOx and Sox and the used fuel is abundant, and thus the related researches have been actively conducted. In addition, the researches on the reinforced membrane provided as a polymer electrolyte membrane of the fuel cell are required.
The researches on the metal secondary battery for enhancing the efficiency of charging and discharging have been conducted, and particularly, the researches on a metal air secondary battery are being conducted by connecting an air electrode of the fuel cell. Accordingly, there is also growing interest in a reinforced membrane provided by an electrolyte membrane of the metal secondary battery.
The flow battery is a secondary battery in which charging and discharging are performed while the electrolyte in which the energy is stored is circulated, and the researches on the flow battery is being actively conducted in addition to the reinforced membrane provided by an electrolyte membrane of the flow.